Murphy's Revenge
by angietheunicorn
Summary: “Thanks, but I really don’t think anything can get worse.” I said. Angela gasped. “Bella, you shouldn’t have said that….” She gasped. I didn’t really take her for the superstitious type. I mean, what was the worst that could happen?


**Disclaimer, I own nothing:**

**/\\/\/\\/**

**Murphy's revenge:**

"Angela, remind me to kill Alice." I said through gritted teeth. I walked thought the door. The huge poufy light blue dress had been causing me grief all night. I heard Edward drive away, saying something about hunting.

"Why?" Angela asked, pushing the fake cobwebs away. The house had been decked out for the Halloween party Ben Cheney was having at his grandmother's house. The house itself didn't need that many props to make it look like a haunted house. It was old and the paint was peeling. A few fake, and real, cobwebs into the corners, a pumpkin, some spider rings, a skeleton and toilet paper polished it up. Not to mention that Mrs. Cheney is very creative and she had done a bunch of little projects. There was the snack table that served blood chilled, worms and dirt, not to mention Halloween chex mix and other party stuff. Candy corn was strewn among the dishes and the cups. The blood was actually punch, and the dirt and worms was actually pudding with cookie crumble on it infested with gummy worms.

"She forced me to go to this party, but she didn't come to save me from never-ending boredom." I growled. I wanted so bad to leave, but she had been hunting. I had noticed Edward's eyes getting darker lately, and I knew he had to hunt, but would have been relatively happier at my house or at the Cullen's house. I didn't do the whole party thing.

"Well, isn't her and her family camping?" she asked. I nodded, shoving my poufy dress out of the way. Camping wasn't the word I would have used, but they didn't need to know that.

"And what's more, I am bored out of my mind, I am wearing a freaking Russian tent, I am wearing heels which, by occupational hazard, will end of being the cause of my fleeting demise, is that it is Halloween, and there is dancing here." I said, trying not to fall. I teetered like a leave in a storm.

"But you do look rather pretty." Angela said, trying to lighten the mood. She was dressed up as a pirate princess, intact with her fake sword. I just knew I was going to trip and impale myself upon it.

"Thanks, but I really don't think anything can get worse." I said. Angela gasped.

"Bella, you shouldn't have said that…." She gasped. I didn't really take her for the superstitious type. I mean, what was the worst that could happen?

"Why?" I asked her. We walked over to the snack table. There were a couple of people there already the music was loud and blaring in my ears. I knew I was going to have a head ache.

"Mike just walked in, and he is looking for you." She whispered. I gasped, and then tripped/dove under the nearest table. I just hoped he wouldn't see the bulge that my skirt made in the table cloth that was hanging down from the table. The light made my dress and eerie blue orange glow thing. Angela stepped in front of it. I watched the back of her boots and the shoes of the people near us. Soon, a pair of black boots could be seen.

Angela smiled as Mike walked by, wearing a prince charming outfit. He had his sword and everything

"Angela, have you seen Bella?" he asked her. He stood on his tippy toes, and I was watching him from underneath the table. He returned to his normal standing position. I tired not to breath that much. I was aware that my dress could be frighteningly noisy when it was the wrong time for it to be, but it remained still and silent.

"Yeah, well, no?" she stuttered. Mike sighed, and the rolled his eyes and walked off. I sighed in relief.

"Angela, is it safe?" I asked. It was getting quite stuffy under the festive orange and black tablecloths.

"I think so. You brought this on yourself, just so you know. You shouldn't say things can't get worse, or they will." She said. She was looking under the table, helping beat my Cinderella skirt back. I swear, we needed a chair and a whip. I clambered out, trying not to fall. I did hit my head though, causing the table to thump gently. I rubbed it as I corrected her.

"That is just a superstition. Besides, now that Mike is here, nothing CAN go worse." I said, happy. I was trying to lighten the mood. The Cullens wouldn't be back for a while. Alice had told me that they weren't going far to find food. She was grinning when she had said that. Maybe I should be worried?

Then, like the usual forks weather, we all heard thunder peal in the distance. The room went silent. The girls started chattering about the rain. It started soon enough, and then we all heard the rain, pattering incessantly above the music.

Angela turned to me.

"Bellaaaa…." She warned. I went red.

"Ok, that was just a coincident." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Besides, it is always raining in Forks." I thought about it. "Murphy is just some silly wives' tale."

I looked around.

"See, nothing happened when I said that…" I whispered, and then the lights flickered and went out. There were some shrieks as the music died. I wasn't really that sorry. I didn't like the music they were playing anyways. It was starting to hurt my ears. Soon, though, phones lit up the room. The windows were filled with water droplets, falling from the eaves and splashing though the leaves.

I heard Mike calling my name in the darkness. He got closer. The bodies around me shuffled, moving around. I hoped I didn't get poked in the eye. With my luck though, I would probably get attacked by the lethal umbrella stand.

"Ok, Angela, I hate Alice." I whispered. The girls in the room went quiet. "I mean, if she hadn't forced me to come to this party…" I trailed off, hoping she didn't think that I thought it was pathetic. It was good, for as party, I was just not having a good day. Or year. Scratch that, life, if you don't count Edward. He was the only thing that brought joy to me.

"Bella, Don't say another thing, please. We don't need any bears coming to eat us." Angela warned yet again. She was trying to make a joke, but I heard the underlying fear.

"Ok, Angela. I won't say anything else that has to do with Murphy." I said, then, because I couldn't help it, "but I don't think this could get any worse." I pointed out. I heard her slap her head.

She gasped, and then I felt a steady drip of water falling from the old ceiling. It dripped, ruining my hair. Not that I cared. I personally, loved the way my hair felt when it wasn't stiff with hairspray.

I stared forwards, my jaw jutted out. I don't think anyone could see me, but what little light that came from the cell-phones girls had out illuminated my features.

"Angela, you now have the right to slap me." I said, trying not to open my mouth. I knew I would jinx something again.

I could feel her grab my hand. She had a big hand.

"Angela, why did you grab my hand?" I asked. It was dark and I couldn't see. "Come on, you can't tell me you are afraid of Murphy." I instantly regretted it.

"Bella, I didn't." Angela said from my other side. I heard Mike sigh as he was about to open his mouth.

"Then who?" I asked, and then, I freaked out, I flung my arms around, wind milling my way around. I fell over, losing my balance and then grabbed the nearest thing.

It was a table cloth. Gravity was working its wicked ways on me, and of course, I had brought the table cloth along with me. The punch bowl was launched onto my head, where it proceeded to drip. I was assaulted with a variety of what felt like candy corn, yet another thing to get into my hair.

"Admit it, Angela, things aren't getting any worse!" I said, rather loudly, starting a girl who leapt into her boyfriend's arms. He lost balance, and then he fell onto the table, which launched a bowl of chex mix onto me, coating the sticky fruit punch with crumbs. So let's see, I had rainwater, hairspray, punch, chips and candy corn in my hair. Can anyone else see why I HATE parties?

"Bella you're in your grave, stop digging!" she scolded, pulling me to my feet. It was a feat, as my dress seemed to fluff out when it was wet.

"And of course, throughout all this, the heels stay intact!" I gasped out, enraged.

I walked away, hoping to see the Cullens parked outside. The windows were dark and deserted. As I stalked my over there, I suddenly heard two clean snaps.

Both my heels snapped. I tripped and fell onto the umbrella stand. We both toppled to the ground, making a horrendous amount of noise. I heard a bunch of people ask what was happening. I rubbed the point of my arm that nearly got impales. I knew it was going to bruise.

"You know what? I am just going to stay here until this freaky Murphy's Law thingy goes away!" I called. I crossed my arms and tried to arrange my poof of a dress. It, or coarse, didn't listen, and continued to try and eat me alive

"Bella, don't make Murphy mad!" I heard Angela call, with agreements from the others in the room. Had we all lost our minds? We were talking about a make believe character!

"Murphy isn't real!" I told myself angrily.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the house rattled. It whistled thought the cracks and whistled sharply. The people, I could hear, turned to me. The mirror above me shook, and then I knew I had to get away from it.

I lunged, flying across the hall, just as it fell to the ground and shattered. The shards shattered around the hall, skittering across the floor like a herd of wild horses.

I gasped, looking at it.

I heard a lot of people stumble in my direction.

"Are you ok?" they asked. A couple of hands touched my skin.

"Yes, the mirror smashed though." I said. They all backed up. They all whispered to each other.

"What?" I asked them

"Seven years bad luck." They all said. I rolled my eyes.

"I am naturally unlucky, so that doesn't count. You guys are so childish." I scolded

They all looked at the broken mirror. I could almost read their minds.

"Right; now what? Stepping on a crack will break my mom's back?" I asked, and then I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"I didn't mean that!" I called, hoping that Murphy will hear me.

I then laughed at myself.

"Look at me, talking to a person who isn't even real…." I chided myself. The rain increased.

"Watch, now the girl from the exorcist will randomly pay us a visit!" I called, trying to cheer the tone up. They all looked at me. I could tell a couple of them looked scared. Lauren was glaring at me. Ben just held Angela to his side.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The faces drained of blood, even my own.

Everyone looked towards me.

"Bella, go get the door." Jessica said. She was dressed as a vampire, something I found funny. Or, something I would have found funny, if it were not for the situation was in.

I sighed, getting up. My heart was beating faster. Every step I took towards the door was one more time that my heart beat when it wasn't supposed to. It thundered uncontrollably, no matter how much I told my heart to quiet down. I could feel my breath coming fast.

My hand grasped the knob, and I froze.

Then I laughed, maybe from stress and fear and opened it.

"Gees, Bella, what happened to you?" Edward asked, standing there. The rain fell from behind him, and he was wet. I saw that his golden eyes were worried about me, but they were still golden. He was smiling.

I released the breath I had been holding, I smiled, throwing my arms around him. I heard a sigh as people saw it was Edward and not some creepy, possessed little girl who crawled on walls and up and down wells. I was ready never to go to another party again. Now, nothing could harm me! Take that Murphy!

I squared my jaw again, and sighed.

"You don't want to know." I said, he laughed, and then smiled again. He wrapped his coat around me, frowning at my punch stained dress. He then picked a bright orange piece of candy out of my hair.

And then his phone rang. He opened it up. I couldn't hear what he said.

He looked over at me, his eye brows raised. He nodded, and then closed the phone.

"Bella, that was your mom, she said that she got admitted to the hospital because she hurt her back. It's not major, she just fell down the stairs." He said.

I hate Murphy. That's all there is to say.

/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/

**Ok. That was fun to write……**


End file.
